Another World and Life
by Daffy's gurl
Summary: Sixteen year old girls are told they have powers and have to save two worlds without no one knowing what they are.


Episode1:

There was a place where guardians were to keep strangers from entering the four kingdoms. One was the Fire Kingdom were a guardian of the energy of fire was to protect it and it's king at all times this guardians last name was Yumi. Her first name was Jen used for when she disguise herself as a normal person with no powers. The same for the Kingdom of water where the guardian of the energy of water was to do the same, her last name was Suerro and her first name was Fran. The Kingdom of light where the guardian of the energy of light also did the same and her last name was Meta and first was Esther. The fourth is the guardian of the energy of darkness and her last name is Rose and first was Lily. Each of them had to protect their king and kingdom. Each of these women was married to their kingdom's wizard because there were to be having a child with better powers and stronger than ever. They all loved who they marry and when the guardians have kids it always came as girls all throughout there generations but then rules changed Guardians Yumi, Suerro, Meta, and Rose girls are to marry the kings only son

King's son of Light's: Dan Monte: MARCH 1, 1989

Fire's: Kyle Franco: FEBRUARY 21, 1990

Water's: Hector Toji: DECEMBER 9, 1989

Darkness's: Chris Meta: JANUARY 5, 1990

And each guardians was ok with it but then the Guardian of the Light Kingdom had twins one girl and one boy their names were Jane and Chris. The king was shocked but he decided to let her daughter marry their son. Meta was the only one who didn't marry a wizard she married the darkness kingdom king so they decided to let their son become the new king in the darkness kingdom. Suerro, Yumi, and Rose had one child a daughter Suerro's child was named Catharine, Yumi's child name was Nicole, and Rose's child was Rachel.

Nicole Yumi: MAY 17, 1990

Jane Meta: JANUARY 5, 1990

Catharine Suerro: OCTOBER 31, 1990

Rachel Rose: AUGUST 11, 1990

They just turned two and all four kingdoms had a ball together in this big palace were only meetings and balls are held. Baby Rachel wonders around and found this door that was down at the bottom floors. It was dark and as she opens the door seven bizarre demons come out there faces were hard for Rachel to see and in a blink of an eye they disappear. Then she ran up stairs as fast as she can to the ball. As she got there the room was silence everyone went outside the clouds darken then the seven demons attack the kingdoms the guardians could not transform their powers were transferred to their kids so the girls were the new guardians. The demons turned the people into stones and the kings of the kingdoms. All was left were the guardians, their husbands, their kids and the king's kids. The guardians Master teleports them to her base and hurries to talk them to another kingdom a place were no magic exist and that is Earth. Out of nowhere the seven demons finds them and attacks. The guardian's master quickly pushes them in the portal but the demons were to fast they attacked Lily and her husband and kill them. Rachel was next to the demon but the Guardians master uses her power to save her and they both went through the portal. The Guardians master set the portal to self-destruct so they won't be able to get to Earth. They were all living in Earth right now the Guardians Master Zillah said that she'll take the kings son and raise them and Fran, Esther, and Jen are to take care of their kids. Rachel was gone they had no idea were she went neither did Master Zillah. She said that they should be told when their at the age of sixteen and she will call when they will be told. Master Zillah gave them homes because she lives in the kingdom of Earth and she gives them their own jobs. Master Zillah erase the kids memory of where they use to live and she also found Rachel she was found by the police there was nothing she could do but she also erase her memory. Rachel was left in a foster home. Fifth teen years past and now their lives and going be getting even weirder.


End file.
